


Hairspray, Pink Floyd Cassettes, and a Miniature Disco Ball

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [23]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cheating, F/M, I do tho, It took every bit of my willpower to not title this fic “gay theft auto”, M/M, Marvin doesn’t thrive on sleep deprivation, Mentions of Sexual Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: ”You are either trying to rob me, or are very stubborn, because I just watched you try to unlock my car for ten minutes.”





	Hairspray, Pink Floyd Cassettes, and a Miniature Disco Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 (“I swear, I’m not trying to steal your car. I’m just very tired and I thought it was mine.”) as suggested by Showtunes_play_in_the_background

Some people thrive on sleep deprivation. Some people are able to pull an all-nighter then knock out a huge project with only a few cups of coffee and determination.

 

Marvin was not one of those people.

 

And sneaking out of his house to go to a gay bar at one in the morning to avoid his wife and kid was not the highest point in his life, but it wasn’t the lowest either. 

 

So, he just stood there in the parking lot and stared at the neon sign in front of him. He could already hear the blaring pop music from all the way out there, The whole scene made him sick to his stomach, and yet, he was still there.

 

His best option was to turn around, go back to his car, sneak back into bed to face the wife he didn’t love and the kid who hated him and pretend that he was happy and straight. He could pretend that this was his first time at a gay bar and that he wasn’t a  _ queer _ and that this was all just a mistake, one that he wouldn’t make again. 

 

Marvin liked to lie to himself. So he did just that. He walked away from the bar entrance and marched back to his car. He reached for the door handle and... it was locked. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. Still locked. He tried again, still no luck. With each attempt, the sleep-deprived Marvin only became more irritable. By his seventh attempt, Marvin was ready to rip the door off its hinges when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat coming from behind him. He whipped around to see a man standing a few feet away from him. The man was tall, and he wore a tight shirt along with even tighter pants. The unkempt hair and fresh hickey on his neck showed that he had found what he had came to the bar to get. “Are you trying to break into my car?” The man asked. Marvin took a minute to respond, he was too busy examining the man in front of him and too tired to register that someone was talking to him. When he finally heard what he had said he glanced back at the car.

 

“It’s not your car.” Marvin responded, with slight sternness in his voice.

 

“Yes, it is.” The man said, mimicking Marvin’s tone. Marvin examined the interior of the car more closely. Inside, was a bottle of hairspray, several Pink Floyd cassettes, and a miniature disco ball hanging from the rearview mirror. This was not his car. “So either you are trying to rob me, or you are very stubborn because I just watched you try to unlock  _ my  _ car for about ten minutes.”

 

Marvin just sighed. “Just exhausted.” The other man let out a small laugh. 

 

“But you're about to enter a gay bar?” He asked and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Actually, I’m leaving.” He scanned the small parking lot for a car that was actually his and a handsome stranger's.

 

“I didn’t see you inside.” Marvin shrugged.

 

“I didn’t go in.”

 

The stranger smirked. “Oh yeah, got to get back the ol’ ball and chain.” He taunted. The shocked and almost offended look on Marvin’s face was more satisfying to the man than the guy he had met in the bar. “Your ring.” He pointed to Marvin’s left hand. Marvin’s right hand jumped to cover it up like he hadn’t already seen and commented on it. “Calm down, I won’t tell her.” He teased. 

 

Marvin could help but grin. “You’re confident.” Marvin noticed how the man’s eyes traveled up and down his body, it sent a shiver down his spine. “Mind telling me your name?”

 

“Why?” The man said bluntly. Marvin shifted uncomfortably. “Whizzer, Whizzer Brown.” He said, giving in, do to the only slightly pathetic behavior exhibited by Marvin. 

 

“Marvin.” 

 

“Well Marvin,” Whizzer walked up to Marvin so he was standing just a foot away from him. Marvin stood his ground but his face flushed slightly. “I’d be willing to have another drink if you’d be willing to buy me one.” He purred.

 

Marvin thought of a few ways to respond. ‘Hell yeah!’ And, ‘Get away from me!’ both seemed like good options. Instead, he stuttered out an awkward “s-sure” and followed the man towards the neon-lit-bar.

 

Marvin didn’t thrive on sleep deprivation.


End file.
